Cherry Blossom Weaknesses
by KazarinaIceAngel12
Summary: Dashan always teased his little sister that he has no weaknesses. Just how true are those words? No flames, please.


**KIA12: This story is just a cute little one-shot I wrote. I actually got this idea from a little roleplay between dreamlily and I so a big shout-out and a thank you to her. Anyway, onto something a little more serious. I may not be updating Midnight Gaze as much anymore due to school and everything. I promise I will try my best to get the chapters done and up, but until then, I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause. Now that that's cleared up, on with the story!**

**Aurora: Uhhhh...You might want to do the disclaimer first.**

**KIA12: Right, right. Dashan, disclaimer!**

**Dashan (DISCLAIMER): KazarinaIceAngel12, does not, has not, and will not own Beyblade Metal Fusion/ Masters/ Fury. However, she does own Aurora.**

**KIA12: Thank you! Enjoy! I apologize for any mistakes in grammar, punctuation, spelling, etc. you may find.**

****Note: In this story only, Aurora is Dashan's little sister, not Sophie's twin. Some of her information will be twisted around a bit like her last name, relations, etc. Also, Sophie and Aurora do not know each other whatsoever. They'll be younger in this story and I thought this might be fun to write considering I have the same last name as Dashan O.O. Weird, right?****

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy!" a young girl cried out. She had bright emerald green eyes and her long violet hair was pulled up into two side ponytails, giving her an adorable look. The little girl ran up to a woman with waist long hair the same color as her own and smiled as she clutched a flower wreath made of cherry blossoms in her dainty, little hands.

"Mommy!" the girl called out again.

"What is it, sweetie?" her mother smiled gently down at her daughter as her child looked back with innocent eyes.

"Do you know where big brother is?" the 6-year-old asked.

"He's in the clearing, dear," the older woman giggled as her little angel's green orbs lit up.

"Ok! I'm going to go find him, ok mommy?" the violetnette **(A/N Made up word. Bear with me) **bounced with excitement.

"Alright. Just be careful!" her mother called as she ran off towards a forest lined with blooming cherry trees. **(A/N I know cherry trees and cherry blossoms are usually in Japan, but the country where this story takes place also has a lot of cherry blossoms, also known as sakuras. Plus, they're my favorite flower.) **

The falling pink petals enveloped her in a mist of sweet smelling flowers as she continued to run past them until she arrived at a large clearing circled by sakuras. The green grass was undetectable as the petals covered every inch of the area. However, in the middle of it all, there sat a boy just 3 months older than her.

"Dashan! There you are!" she ran up and threw her arms around her older brother in an embrace as he laughed joyously.

"Hey, Aurora. You were looking for me?" Dashan teased lovingly as his little sister smacked him lightly on the arm. "Ow! That hurt!"

"Oh, sorry," Aurora's eyes clouded over with tears as her brother cracked up laughing.

"Haha! You always fall for that! There's no way you're able to hurt me! I have no weakness!" Dashan kept on laughing as Aurora pouted.

"At least, I care about you!" she said, both anger and love present in her voice.

Dashan stopped laughing immediately as his eyes hardened.

"I do care about you, Aurora. I love you and I'll always be there to protect you," Dashan said, his voice serious yet filled with love at the same time as he pulled Aurora into an embrace.

"Really?" Aurora asked as she hugged Dashan back.

"Really. I promise," Dashan released his younger sister before giving her a smile. "Now, what do you have there?" he asked as he gestured to the flower wreath that Aurora clutched gently in her hand.

"Oh! I made this. For you!" Aurora smiled back as she held up the wreath. She reached up and placed it carefully on top of Dashan's head. "Isn't it pretty?" she exclaimed.

"Yes. And something like this belongs on top of a pretty head," Dashan smiled before taking the wreath off his head and adjusting it on top of his little sister's.

When it was just right, they smiled before taking a seat next to each other on the petal-covered grass and just watched the petals fall and float around them. Eventually, the sun began to set and Aurora wrapped her hand around Dashan's and entwined their fingers together as they watched the sky turn from a bright blue to a gorgeous orange and red. She laid her head on her brother's shoulder before feeling her eyes slowly drop as she fell into a dreamless slumber. Dashan, on the other hand, smiled as he looked at her sleeping figure.

_'She's just like a cherry blossom. So fragile and delicate, yet beautiful. Someday, she'll bloom into a beautiful flower' _Dashan thought, smiling. The two siblings have always had a bigger vocabulary than most kids their age and knew many words others didn't.

When dusk slowly approached, he heard their mother calling. Dashan gently lifted Aurora onto his back, being careful not to wake her, before slowly disappearing from the clearing. As he walked, he was completely unaware of the one weakness he actually possessed. A weakness closer to him than he thought. That one weakness was his little sister, Aurora.

* * *

**KIA12: Well, I hope you guys liked it. I don't really know why, but I have always found kid scenes just plain adorable and cute. Needless to say, I love them and...yeah. Leave a review or feel free to PM me if you're confused on something or just whatever. That's about all I have to say so KIA12 out!**


End file.
